


Cannoli or Croissants?

by clemonticgear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, South Italy + Belgium Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemonticgear/pseuds/clemonticgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lovino Vargas goes into the local patisserie for breakfast, he meets the most gorgeous person he's ever laid his eyes on, Francis Bonnefoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannoli or Croissants?

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is for the lovely Cherry! I hope you enjoy this, it's a Framano fic with a bakery AU. There's also quite a strong friendship between Romano and Belgium because I am a firm believer of the fact that they need more friendship fics.
> 
> This was super fun to write, I hope you have a nice Christmas, Cherry!

The delightful smell of freshly baked pastries filled Lovino's nose as he made his way into his the local bakery, if there was only one thing that could cheer him up, it was food, specifically baked goods. Even when his younger brother, Feliciano or his best friend, Bella couldn't help him, food was always there for him, for better or for worse.

"Good morning, Lovi!" A familiar voice as sweet as sugar rang out as he got to the front counter, "How are you, today?"

"Not too shabby, Bella, could be better though." He replied, examining the enlarged menu hanging on the wall before looking back into his Bella's brilliant green eyes. He had to admit, they went way back. Lovi still remembered when they meet on their first day of grade one, two misfits against the world, one too shy and timid, one too emotional and misunderstood. Lovi didn't know where he would be without Bella, nowhere too good, food would probably be his only friend, he assumed, since Feliciano was his brother. After a few moments, Lovi finally managed to snap himself out of his train of thought and spluttered, "I think I'll take an order of cannoli, it is my favourite, after all." He flashed her a small, quick smile then gasped in surprise as he turned around.

Right in front of him stood the most beautiful man, no scratch that, human being that he had ever laid eyes on. The man's luscious blond locks seemed to fall right over his bright, sky blue eyes perfectly. He looked as if he had just got done running based on the fact that he was breathing rather heavily and he had little drips of sweat running down the sides of his gorgeous face. Lovi wasn't in any mood to care about how sweaty or gross the man seemed to be, he didn't even know that people as physically appealing as him even existed, even in the media.

"Excuse me, Bella," He spoke quickly to her, "I ordered something to go and I wanted to see if it was ready, terribly sorry for the rush, you see, my alarm didn't go off this morning and-" He stuttered hopelessly trying, but failing to find the right words.

"Oh yes Francis, I have your order ready to go." Bella replied kindly before the man, Francis, could make himself look like an even bigger idiot, "It is right out back, I'll go grab it." With that, Bella disappeared into the kitchen, Lovino couldn't help but to notice how professional she had gotten since she had started working at the bakery, it really had helped her confidence, and Lovi had never seen her in a better place.

A few moments later, Bella came back out from the kitchen with two little, neatly decorated take out bags, "I also managed to grab your order too, Lovi." She announced with a bright grin on her face.

Francis briefly smiled back at her before saying, "Thank you so much, Mademoiselle." Then took the bag closest to him and sprinted back out the door faster than Lovino ever saw someone run.

The thought of getting to know Francis better was immediately pushed to the back of Lovino's head as soon as he realized that he indeed, had his breakfast. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lovino tore open his bag as quickly and diligently as he could. He let out a sudden gasp of what seemed to be a mixture of shock, disappointment, and joyfulness as soon as he had caught a glimps of what was there. If Lovino went back to that moment he would tell himself a mixture of things like "don't open the bag," and "open the bag, you won't ever regret it". Because there, right there, sitting at the bottom of the bag was a nice, petite croissant.

"Hey Bella, what exactly did that man, Francis, order?" Lovino asked cautiously, slowly turning to face Bella.

"Nothing too big, just a croissant why? Did you want to impress him by buying him one the next time he comes in?" Bella smirked, and at that exact second, Lovino realised that he had not been so secretive about checking Francis out.

Ignoring Bella's last comment, Lovi answered, "Because, look at this," he pulled the croissant out of the bag and practically dangled it in her face, "he must have taken the cannoli."

Bella looked at the croissant thoughtfully, well thoughtful for the fact that it was a croissant. "Um, Francis does come in often, he may even be in tomorrow. Considering the fact that you didn't just ask for my to get you some more cannoli, I pressume you want to talk with him.

"You just can't get over the fact that I have a crush on him, now." Lovino smiled, if it were anyone else making pointed out things about his crush, he'd by angry, but he and Bella had always done this to eachother for as long as he could possibly remember. In an attempt at being smoothe, Lovino took a large bit of the croissant and then proceeded to gag on it before choking it down.

"Now that's how you know it's true love." Bella chuckled.

 

 

Lovino decided that Bella was a psychic as he entered the bakery the next day, "I see that hunch you had yesterday was correct." He told her as he made his way over to the front counter to were Bella and Francis stood.

Francis squinted at him for a moment, "That's right, you're Lovino, aren't you?" He blurted out, "You're the one I accidentally switched orders with, sorry about that."

Lovino had to admit, he was a bit surprised that Francis had remembered his name considering the rush he was in the other day, "Yes, my name is Lovino, you can call me Lovi for short though."

"Alright, that 's cool. You know, Lovi, I really should make it up to you, how about we meet here on Friday evening for a quick snack on me?" Francis asked, eyeing Lovino's appearance as if closely examining strangers and then inviting them to dinner was completely normal.

Lovino's heart pounded, he couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. Even if it was a tad bit weird that he'd be going to dinner with Francis, who could be a serial killer for all he knew, he couldn't refuse the offer. "That sounds great." he finally managed to muster.

Francis grinned, showing off all of his pearly white teeth, "Great!"


End file.
